coeurpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Arc
Nicholas Arc '''(Date Unknown, 44 BBhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/11822902/6/Not-this-time-Fate – ) 'is the patriarch of the Arc family, he has been alluded to by Jaune Arc since [[One Good Turn Deserves Another|''One Good Turn Deserves Another]] and first appeared in chapter 16 of that same work to bring Jaune home. According to Coeur Al'Aran, his name is derived from the metal "nickel" on the periodic table, with the Arc ancestors naming their offspring of metallic elements for being "unyielding and firm, important, dangerous, sophisticated." The ancestors and relatives of Nicholas are not known, but it can be presumed that they were named after other stable elements.https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/189701/171241153/12/Professor-Arc-Student-of-Vacuo-AU Biography Early Years Childhood It is not known where Nicholas was born, but it is likely a larger city within Vale as he was a scion descended from a wealthier family.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11822902/7/Not-this-time-Fate Nicholas was not fond of his parents but adored his older sister Sylver Arc for playing card and board games with him instead of "games disguised as training" enforced by his parents. When he was younger, he always made sure to have Sylver promise that she would come back from the missions.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11822902/4/Not-this-time-Fate Semblance Sometime around this interval, Nicholas's semblance came to fruition and was found to be the ability to detect whether, how much, and when it would rain. While appearing like a useless semblance for a hunter, Nicholas found a good use for it for domestic purposes along with giving him a proper reason to not rely on one in combat as those who incorporate it into their fighting styles such as the members of team RWBY and Nora Valkyrie.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10898868/43/Professor-Arc Beacon Life Admittance In 27 BB, Nicholas was forced to start attending Beacon Academy at 17 by his parents, which he used as a means to escape due to the general ease compared to life at home.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11822902/7/Not-this-time-Fate Meeting Juniper In 26 BB, Nicholas and his teammates went out drinking at a diner within downtown Vale for his 18th birthday, where he encountered a young waitress by the name of Juniper White. Nicholas soon developed romantic feelings for Juniper, taking his teammates to the bar to see her in spite of the terrible food at that location. Unknown to Nicholas, Juniper was a 16-year-old posing as an 18-year-old and playing off his feelings with slight flirtation to gain more tips. Death of Sylver Birth of Sapphire In early-25 BB, Nicholas and Juniper got together after the latter turned 17 years of age, where they began dating. Both individuals got drunk one evening, where Juniper decided to let Nicholas down gently while still having sex with him. Unexpectedly to both individuals, she became pregnant with a child from the encounter. At the diner where they first met, Nicholas asked for Juniper's hand in marriage, which she initially rejected and rebuked Nicholas for embarrassing her in public. Neither was willing to go through with an abortion, leading to the birth of Sapphire Arc nine months after the encounter, with Juniper deciding to accept childcare support from the Valean government alongside her own earnings at her diner job. Throughout the next two years, Nicholas would do all he could to be involved with his daughter, though he had a worry that Juniper would not want him in her life due to inducing a pregnancy within her in the first place. To his surprise, Nicholas was encouraged by Juniper, eventually learning her backstory as an underaged orphan after the Mountain Glenn Disaster, leading to much joking and ribbing by his teammates. Nevertheless, he and his teammates gave their greatest assistance in raising Sapphire, leading Juniper to develop an infatuation for him as she watched his evolution from bumbling teenager to shy man to reliable adult. In 24 BB, Nicholas and Juniper were married in a small and private ceremony only attended by his team and Valean civil officials as witnesses, never introducing either Juniper or Sapphire to his parents for his intense hatred of them and their actions.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11822902/4/Not-this-time-Fate Post-Beacon Life Children In 23 BB, Nicholas graduated from Beacon, allowing him to cut ties from his family, move to Ansel with Juniper and Sapphire, and construct a house in cheap land within the smaller village community. It is implied that they had sex again shortly after the completion of the house in 22 BB, which led to the births of Coral and Sable Arc in 21 BB. By the time Jade and Hazel Arc were born in 20 BB, Nicholas gained a reputation as a hunter within the Ansel community, leading to comfort among the growing Arc family as they settled into their home. Jaune was born on 17 BB, his parents celebrating the birth of a son so much that they conceived another daughter named Lavender Arc just one month after Juniper gave birth. However, the pregnancy contained a multitude of problems, culminating in a premature birth at 7 months the doctors not entirely certain that the mother, child, or either would survive the operation. Against all odds, both Juniper and Lavender survived, thought the two decided not to risk having any more children for the fear, stress, and responsibility brought about by their fifth daughter, figuring that the family was large enough. In 13 BB, they had a sixth daughter named Amber Arc. Conflict with Jaune Nicholas was never supportive of Jaune's ambition to become a huntsman, primarily due to the negative association with his parents. The divergence in Nicholas's attitudes are explored by Coeur in other stories. Characterization Similar to Jaune, Nicholas has played a variety of creative roles within Coeur's works whilst maintaining a congruent personality, resulting in greater dramatic aspects as the audience has a better idea of how Nicholas would consistently react in a given situation. Role in Literary Continuities The following list is in chronological order of publication. * Nicholas Arc in One Good Thing Deserves Another * Nicholas Arc in Professor Arc * Nicholas arc in From Beyond * Nicholas Arc in Not this Time, Fate * Nicholas Arc in Forged Destiny * Nicholas Arc in White Sheep * Nicholas Arc in In the Kingdom's Service * Nicholas Arc in Service with a Smile * Nicholas Arc in The Beacon Civil War * Nicholas Arc in Relic of the Future * Nicholas Arc in The Unseen Hunt References Category:Characters Category:Arc Family Category:40s BB Category:44 BB